Querida Amiga
by Usako de Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Song fic. Perder un ser querido siempre es doloroso, pero el último adiós debe ser memorable. Eso es precisamente lo que refleja este corto.


**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la canción querida amiga pertenece al dúo Pimpinela.**

Agradezco enormemente a mi hermanita del alma Crimson Mizzle por corregir este song fic y a mi sobrina Jessy. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida e iluminarla. Las quiero millones…

* * *

**Querida Amiga**

**for**

**Usako de Chiba Tsukino**

.

No lo podía creer, el día más temido por mí había llegado, el día en que mi querida amiga había partido de mi lado.

Después de que Mamoru y yo asumiéramos el mando de Tokio de Cristal, la vida de las personas se benefició con la longevidad, pero no como en el caso de las chicas y Mamoru, quienes viviríamos cerca de mil años o tal vez un poco más, pese a esto en estos momentos creo que es una injusticia que nosotros vivamos tanto y mi gran amiga no pudiera disfrutar de muchos otros momentos conmigo.

Solo han pasado unas horas desde su partida y ya siento que ha sido una eternidad. Pensando en la longevidad que poseo me cuestionaba, ¿Como podré soportar más de 800 años sin ella?, ¿Qué será de mi vida sin ella? Son tantas las preguntas sin respuesta.

Veo por la ventana de mi habitación la llegada de mi amado Mamoru, nuestras pequeñas hijas están muy tristes por la partida de mi gran amiga, en este instante están al cuidado de las chicas, creo que eso es lo mejor, no soy buena compañía en estos momentos.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, recordé que ella amaba cuando cantaba, pocas son las personas que saben que una de mis aficiones es cantar y tocar mi guitarra, simplemente me relaja tocar, fue en ese momento en que lo decidí, mi último tributo a su memoria sería cantando.

Sin que nadie lo notase salí de mi habitación y fui a mi estudio, ahí en un rincón un poco olvidado estaba ella, mi compañera en los momentos de soledad, mi adoraba guitarra, la saqué de su funda y verifiqué sus cuerdas. Estaban intactas. La afiné un poco y comencé a tocar solo un montón de acordes, hasta que vino a mi mente una canción, la cual sería perfecta para la ocasión.

Al cabo de un par de horas Mamoru llegó por mí para indicarme que los arreglos para el último adiós de mi amiga estaban listos. Luego de tomar un baño y vestirme para la ocasión, nos dirigimos a la iglesia donde serían velados sus restos mortales, pues su alma estaría viva por siempre.

La iglesia estaba adornada con muchas flores, yo ordené que fuese así, puesto que ella las amaba. Mis pequeñas estaban desconsoladas, amaban a mi gran amiga, y ¿como no hacerlo si era la persona mas dulce de la tierra?

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos al cementerio, ya en la tumba, nos reunimos, y luego de unas palabras de amigos y familiares, tome la guitarra que mi hermano sostenía.

Muchos de los presentes me miraron asombrados, no era común ver a la reina de Tokio de Cristal vestida de traje negro y mucho menos verla con una guitarra en sus manos. Mamoru besó mi frente y tomo la mano de Chibiusa, Kousagi estaba en sus brazos.

Carraspee para llamar la atención de todos, y así dar las gracias por acompañarnos en ese momento tan doloroso.

Luego dirigí mi mirada a la tumba y dije: esta canción es para ti, mi adorada amiga, con ella quiero expresar todo lo que siento por ti.

Sin mas comencé a tocar, en ese momento sentí que estaba frente a ella, solo éramos ella y yo.

_Querida amiga, tú bien sabes que a veces__  
__A pesar de todo me siento sola__  
__Querida amiga, esta carta que te escribo__  
__Sólo es para decirte, quiero estar contigo,__  
__Querida amiga, a pesar de la distancia__  
__Aún conservo la fragancia de tu risa y tu alegría__  
__Querida amiga, dejaría lo que tengo__  
__Por sentir sólo un momento a tu mano en la mía__  
__Por una caricia querida amiga. . . madre mía. . ._

Un par de lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, pero seguí cantándole a ella, mi gran amiga, mi madre terrenal.

_Madre, hoy te recuerdo más que nunca__  
__Y mi corazón te busca__  
__Madre, te quiero hacer tantas preguntas__  
__Nada es fácil sin tu ayuda__  
__Madre, porque que tu vida fue mi vida__  
__Ese punto de llegada y de partida. . ._

_Ohhhhh_

Shingo se acercó, tomó mi hombro y comenzó a cantar junto a mí. En ese momento miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, sus regaños, que ahora sé, eran totalmente justificados, sus dulces palabras cuando algo iba mal, sus caricias y mimos, Dios eran tantas cosas…

_Madre, porque serás mientras yo viva__  
__El amor que no se olvida__  
__Madre, porque a mi lado has sufrido__  
__Cuando me has visto vencida__  
__Madre, es tanto lo que yo te debo__  
__Y nunca te he dicho te quiero. . ._

De reojo vi a mi padre, totalmente devastado, nunca lo había visto así, sé que él ama a mi madre y lo seguirá haciendo hasta el día que él parta junto a ella. Muchas veces compare el amor de mis padres con el amor que tenemos con Mamoru.

_Querida amiga, he tardado tanto tiempo__  
__En decirte lo que siento por pensar sólo en mi vida__  
__Querida amiga, cambiaría lo que tengo__  
__Por estar sólo un momento a tu lado en este día__  
__Por una palabra querida amiga, madre mía. . ._

En ese momento sentí que me quebraría, tenía un nudo en mi garganta que no podía soportar, pero debía hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, por ella, para ella, para mi amada madre.

_Madre, hoy te recuerdo más que nunca__  
__Y mi corazón de busca__  
__Madre, te quiero hacer tantas preguntas,__  
__Nada es fácil sin tu ayuda__  
__Madre, porque que tu vida fue mi vida__  
__Ese punto de llegada y de partida. . ._

_ohhhh_

Miré la tumba nuevamente, pensando en la mujer que me dio la vida en la tierra, la que muchas veces dejo de lado sus sueños para darnos lo mejor a mi hermano y a mí. La que sacrificó muchas cosas por dedicarse día tras día a su adorada familia.

_Madre, porque serás mientras yo viva__  
__El amor que no se olvida__  
__Madre, porque a mi lado has sufrido__  
__Cuando me has visto vencida __  
__Madre, es tanto lo que yo te debo__  
__Y nunca te he dicho te quiero. . ._

_Ohhhhhh, Madre…_

Finalizada la canción, le di la guitarra a Rei que estaba a mi lado, Mamoru se acercó con mis pequeñas y me abrazó. Necesitaba tanto de su abrazo y el de mis hijas. Poco a poco la gente se fue retirando quedando solo la familia, esa que mi madre tanto había amado. Mi padre se acercó a la tumba con un ramo de rosas blancas, las cuales besó antes de ponerlas sobre esta.

Shingo se acercó a él y le dijo algo a su oído, papá solo asintió en respuesta, mi hermano luego de dejar un lilium rosa, dio media vuelta para salir junto a mi padre del cementerio. Mamoru les pidió si podían llevar a las niñas con ellos. Cuando nos quedamos solos, hizo aparecer una rosa roja y me la dio, para que pudiera dejarla sobre la tumba, lo cual hice después de besarla como había hecho mi padre con las suyas.

Unos momentos después, apoyo sus manos en mis hombros y me susurro en mi oído: Usagi, tu madre ha de sentirse orgullosa de saber que tiene una hija como tú. Le agradezco enormemente el que te haya dado la vida en la tierra, sé que este donde este, no quiere verte triste por su partida.

Me gire para ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, él secó mis lagrimas y me tomó de la cintura, para juntos salir de la que sería la última morada de mi querida amiga.

.


End file.
